Untitled
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Ayumu: Okay.. I couldn't come up with a title. My poor atempt at humor. Anyways, Kio thinking about things he really shouldn't be and of course some Natsuo and Youji love! I love them. Pairings: NatsuoYouji KioYouji KioSoubi... Kinda. Some cursing.


Ayumu: Me no own! If I did… Loveless would be rated XXX. Youji and Natsuo would be in it A LOT more. In addition, the anime would be longer than 12 or some episodes long. The manga's still going… I only have up to volume four, but there's a five… Does anyone know how long the manga goes on? I unfortunately am not very good at reading Japanese so I usually read published or scanlated manga.

Youji: …Did you just do your own disclaimer?

Ayumu: Yes…

Youji: The apocalypse is coming!

Ayumu: I'm not that bad!

Kio: This is the first time you have **ever done your own disclaimer. **

Ayumu: Damn, I'm that bad?

Youji: Yeah.

Ayumu: I'm not doing my warning.

Youji: …I knew it was too good to be true.

Natsuo: Warning: Cursing, the F-word a couple times. Thoughts of pedophilia, oddly enough they aren't Soubi's. Shonen ai, of course. Shonen ai means, boy on boy material (If you have accidentally stumbled on to Loveless, then it is a Shonen ai anime). Therefore, if you don't like it then DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION.

Ayumu: Please! I've already had one incident with that. I got **very **mad.

Natsuo: Yes, you did. So did Sakura.

Ayumu: … She wasn't just mad, she was pissed. OH! The pairings are Natsuo/Youji (Duh! Too many Souji/Ritsuka fanfics, I still love them but too many! That and, Natsuo and Youji are soooo cute!) And… Kio/Youji… Kinda… And some inklings of Kio/Soubi… Damn! I keep wanting to type Souji instead of Soubi.

Kio: The Author's note is getting long.

Ayumu: Oh, sorry readers! On with the fic! Oh, the first half of the story it's in Kio's point-of-view and in the second half it's third person.

**

* * *

**

I looked at the two boys across from me. The curly-haired one was happily eating, no… It should be evilly happy- Even though he looked cute, the kid was freaking scary. The longhaired blonde just sipped the juice I had given him; he didn't look like he ate much anyways.They both were cute, really cute. The longhaired blonde more pretty than cute, though. I leaned back on my left hand, taking a drink of my beer, looking at the pretty one, Youji rather, up and down. Very bad ideas popped into my head and the thought, _I would fuck him_, ran across my mind. I sighed, thinking I've been spending way too much time with Soubi. Little kids were his thing.

But, the kid was my type, well, he was more annoying than who were usually my type but he was a kid, he didn't know any better (Yeah right, who am I kidding?). Nevertheless, if the chance ever came about, I would fuck him, the little brat pissed me off minutely and he needed a little punishment (Plus, as I said before, he's my type).

Wait… I've had plenty of opportunities… Why haven't…. Oh, yeah. I would have fucked him, fucked him hard, if I wasn't just a little bit afraid of what the curly-haired one, Natsuo, would do to me if I did. Natsuo seemed very, very protective of Youji. Anyway, I remembered that Natsuo once said he liked to cut things up and I really didn't want to give him any motivation to gut me.

I sighed, taking another sip of my beer. I wasn't as disgusted with myself as I thought I would be for thinking these thoughts. I blame this on Soubi, if he would just stop chasing after those damn Aoyagi's and just be with me, I wouldn't have these sexual frustrations! That and I think his pedophilia is becoming contagious. I never used to like kids before, I think. However, everyone does change over time, but I'm still going to blame this on Soubi.

"Yo! Blondie! Why are you staring at us for?" I jumped, falling backwards. My hand slipped! Damnit! I spilled my beer! I huffed, levering my torso up, I rested on the palms of my hands as I looked miserably at the beer can on the floor. After a few minutes of crying over my beer, I looked over to the two kids laughing behind their hands. I rolled my eyes; they loved other people's misery.

"I have to go back to the store. That was the last one." I said, standing. I needed to get out of there, far away from Youji and get the ideas of screwing him out of my head. They nodded at my statement, trying to stifle their giggles. I think they didn't care if I was there or not. I checked my back pocket for my wallet before grabbing Soubi's house key out of my front pocket, then walked out the door, I made sure to lock it. Some unfortunate robber might have chose Soubi's house to raid and meet a very gruesome fate by two twelve-year-old-boys. No one wanted that of course, I wouldn't wish their torture on anyone.

**

* * *

**

Youji flopped onto his back after he had finally stifled his laughter. He looked over to Natsuo; the curly-haired boy was staring at the door. The purple-eyed boy raised an eyebrow at his fighter, and then rolled onto his stomach, resting his cheeks on his hands."Is something the matter, Natsuo?" Youji asked, he never seen Natsuo look like that before. The Sacrifice couldn't put his finger on the emotion, but it was odd for Natsuo to show any other emotion besides happiness or irritation. The green-eyed boy didn't even look back at Youji when he answered (Well, answered wasn't really the correct term of phrase).

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Natsuo stated his tone filled with… Some odd emotion Youji still couldn't put his figure out. Youji titled his head to the side, he didn't like the answer he was given.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked as he rolled onto his back again. Hopefully, Natsuo would get the hint soon and not take forever to get things simple. The auburn-haired boy turned to his Sacrifice, his features were serious, it didn't suit him. At least, that was Youji's opinion.

"He wants you and I don't like that." Natsuo put it bluntly; Youji wouldn't stop if he didn't. It's not as if the blonde was stupid, he was just very stubborn and wants things said plain and simple, even if he figured it out before hand. A pretty smile lit Youji's face; he knew Natsuo would get it quick.

"You don't like that? Why not?" Natsuo's eyes narrowed, so Youji was going to be like that. The Zero fighter moved closer to his Sacrifice, straddling the blonde, bending over him slightly.

"You know why, don't be cute." Natsuo smirked slightly, something else that didn't quite suit him. Youji pouted, titling his head to the side, putting a finger to his lips.

"I can't help it if I'm cute." The green-eyed boy gave his Sacrifice a smile, removing the finger blocking his way to Youji's lips, then pinned Youji's hands beneath his. Natsuo, then, closed the gap between them.

The End 

Ayumu: Sorry it's so short. But yes, I'm not kidding around! That is really is the end! Hmm… I'm surprised though, I started this with no direction what so ever. I just wanted to be Kio for a little while… I never knew it'd turn into a full-on fic! I wouldn't know if it's good or not… I can't read my work and tell… Sad isn't it? Maybe I'm a poor accuse for a Fanfic Author… I think I am. Anyways! If someone, anyone, liked it, please let me know! I would like to hear that someone appreciates my work, at least a little bit. Hell, if you hated it, tell me, you'll be agreeing with me anyways. Heh, I think that's a bad thing to say.

Kai: It is… You don't suck that bad.

Ayumu: That's a compliment coming from you!

Kai: Isn't it?

Ayumu: Wait… Why are you here? This isn't your anime!

Kai: Is anyone else here?

Ayumu: …Kio was… He left to go buy beer. Soubi and Ritsuka are who knows where, doing who knows what! And, Youji and Natsuo… Are trying to make someone's life a living hell.

Kai: Good for them.

Ayumu: . Yup! Anyways! Review people! It'll make me happy! I really need to go eat some chocolate… I seem a little un-happy…

Kai: Uh… Yeah.


End file.
